


On Screen

by HFyornT



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Modeling, Parfurm Advertisement, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Mirage got offered to be a model of a parfurm advertisement. He could even do it with someone he would like to work with. The process of making ad leaded the two into something deeper.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Octane | Octavio Silva, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Lifeline | Ajay Che & Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Loba Andrade & Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Loba Andrade & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Mirage appeared out of nowhere, beaming with excitement. Everyone turned to look at the man who smugly showed off his adorable laugh and teeth. Mirage was seriously in a good mood today. He showed them a piece of contract by waving in the air which make them raised their eyebrows or stared at the trickster with confused look.

"Guys, check this out! This certain company wants me to be the model of their parfurm advertisement!"

"What company?" Wraith asked. 

"Uh, i don't know the name, more like i forgot wait-"

Wraith snatched the contract, "You should know the name and then read their background first. It can be a trap."

"Oh-ho, then based a voice in your head is it a trap?"

Wraith exhaled, "... no."

Mirage took it back from her, "I have read about this company don't worry."

"Good for ya, brotha!" Gibraltar slapped his shoulder real hard which he thought it was a normal, gentle pat... at least for him.

The trickster almost lose his balance but managed to stand still, "Thanks!"

Pathfinder shouted at them happily, announcing the dinner was ready. Everyone gathered around. Revenant and Pathfinder were robots so they didn't eat. Revenant even wasn't with them in first place. They went somewhere that heck the others didn't want to know because they don't want to mess with them. They weren't scared of the murder robot, they just didn't want to bother then a single question leaded to unnecessary quarrel especially with that dashing newcomer who wore six inches heels. It was different with Pathfinder who was totally more friendly. They instantly likeable among the legends. Pathfinder was a skilled robot too since they used to work, any kind of works.

" _Yuh nuh waan Path tuh wuk alone._ " Lifeline hummed.

"Thanks, friend!"

The legends weren't usually had dinner together every day so when this opportunity came, not being wasted. The last match was also the factor cause it ended late than usual. She and Wattson put the plates and other utensils on dining table. Gibraltar helped prepared the food. For other legends what they were up to, feel free to imagine. 

"Give me another claw! Raw raw!" Octane shouted as he was playing with the tool.

Gibraltar shook his head, "No, brotha. You aren't helping."

"Come on, _no eres divertido."_

After a while, they already sat, gathering around table. Everyone enjoyed their meals. The air was filled with chatter and lively. Mirage didn't stop bragging about earlier.

"How do you think i should pose, hm?"

"No- just not here, Elliott." Wraith warned.

Lifeline added, "This ain't ya stage to play around. This is a freakin' dining room."

"Shut up and eat your food, old man." Crypto suddenly spoke.

"Don't tell me what to do but yeah okay... ya old geezer."

Crypto glared at him from accross the table. Mirage didn't want to lose but he only laughed nervously, shrieking a bit.

"Hyeon, Elliott, these spatulas would like to kiss ya heads!" Lifeline shouted and raised both of her arms, showing the spatulas she told.

"Where did you- will it even landing softly on my head?"

"Elliott, _dangsin_..."

Then dinner went pretty peacefully, pretty much enjoyable. Some offered Pathfinder to help cleaning the dirty dishes and the rest. Just making sure the robot wasn't the one who washed the damn dirty dishes.

Meanwhile Mirage was preparing to leave earlier. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Since tomorrow was a day off, it meant no games, he had an appointment regarding the offering. Also before he left-

"I just checked again and it says here i can take someone as my modelling partner. Anyone interested in joining me?" Mirage grinned.

Some answered no and the rest didn't bother to answer. Mirage sulked. Given by the opportunity, he wondered it could be fun.

"Even you, Octavio?"

Octane waved his left hand, back-facing the model, "Nah, i'm not suitable for that." 

"I can grant your wish." said by a familiar woman.

The sudden answer lighten Mirage up a little. But, it did interest him. It was Loba. She said she could grant his wish.

"Hey Loba, ya, uh, interested?" 

"Yes. After all i'm a queen and the world deserves to see her."

Mirage only smiled, "Okay, i guess you want to read this first. Do you want me to pick you up?"

Loba chuckled, "No need, handsome. I can get to the building by myself."

The man got embarassed but he let it off. Mirage didn't expect Loba would like to team up with him outside the game. Not as legends, but as models. The trickster admitted Loba was a very attractive woman. He believed they would make the most appealing and "attract the viewers immediately by the view" advertisement.

Crypto heard their conversation. He could see the two tried to get closer. This man right here, he couldn't admit he got jealous. He actually admired Mirage.

More than admiration. 

Deep at the bottom of his heart he knew it was more than admiration.

Crypto liked Mirage. So much actually. 

But, it had to sacrifice his stoic character and pride to confess the truth.

The next day had arrived. Crypto still slept in his bed, snuggling with a bolster and blanket wrapped him like an omelette. His phone suddenly rang very early at 7 am. His right hand tried to reach it- got it. It was from an unknown number. He abruptly got up from bed, feeling cautious. But then a message appeared in the notification section.

 _Get dressed. You come with me. Right now.-_ Andrade

"Loba?!" Crypto shouted but also felt relief.

He let himself rest to the wall. He almost had a heart attack. Crypto didn't exactly know what was that mean but he didn't ask for more info. He woke up with a grunt that morning.

_Meet me at this fast food restaurant. I will send you an address.-_ Andrade

Another message popped up showing the detailed address. Crypto wore a unbuttoned red stripped shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. As someone who was currently in run, wearing a cap and masker were essential, not wanting unwanted attention. Still, he wore it like he was an ordinary person. He had had enough giving too much in the game. For the fans. For his mom.

For the Syndicate.

Crypto rolled those sleeves, revealing his whole synthetic skin. The "old man" was looked much younger even like a college student. Not to mention a backpack he carried too.

"There you are. You look..." she paused.

He furrowed one of his eyebrows in annoyance, "What?"

"Plain." she shook her head, not fond of the asian's sense of fashion.

" _Daheng-ida_." he replied in flat tone.

The man took a seat across, "So what is this about?"

"You will replace me to become a model with Witt."

"Hah? Are you crazy?!" 

"I'm not, Kim. Look, i'm giving you an opportunity to become close with your crush. Be grateful and don't be a brat."

Crypto was very surprised and his face turned red, "How do you know?! No, i mean-"

"Don't you know i'm a man eater and lady killer? I'm an expert about this. I notice, several times, the look you give to that man." she stirred her coffee with long handle little spoon.

Crypto didn't believe this. He proceed everthing that had been said as he saw Loba drank her coffee gracefully. She polished her nails and all but didn't flaunt them off in front of camera. He didn't believe he would be a modelling partner with Mirage.

"Those nails are painted beautifully. Shame those don't make it to main." Crypto thought, stunned, bewildered...

Excited?

Loba teased, "Don't hide your excitement and potential, Kim. You are handsome."

Crypto actually got flattered by the praise, "Thanks, i suppose."

Loba put the empty cup, a devilish smirk on her gorgeous face, "Then i believe you are ready now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Loba dragged Crypto to a park nearest the agency company's office where Mirage had been waiting for her- for them. Mirage was listening to a song from his phone. He hummed the lyrics with his feet tapped the park joyfully. He sat in the corner where no one would be able to recognize him but it didn't help much. The man looked like an ordinary civilian-while it was true- but who the hell didn't acknowledge that hair style? Some people who passed him could tell there was a famous legend sitting on that old vintage bench but fortunately they didn't bother to come to him.

Mirage then got a call from Loba, "Hey~, where are you right now?"

"See your right." 

Mirage turned his head to see Loba was coming to his direction- along with someone he didn't know who they were. Crypto didn't dare to look up. The cap helped him to hide his face. Mirage ended their call.

The trickster blinked and laughed a little, "Glad to see you Loba and uh, who- who is this?"

She smiled, "Crypto."

Mirage didn't believe it, "What?! Wait really?"

He began to look up and directly at the model in front as he began to introduce himself, "Pleased to meet you."

His jaw dropped, "Crypto, but why?"

" _Morayo_. Loba said she couldn't do it."

"Yes, i'm sorry to say this suddenly but i won't be able to do it. But, i have come with a partner that willingly to replace me."

Mirage scratched his nape, "You sure about this, Crypto? Also why Loba? I thought you were my partner!"

"I have my own business to mind. There is an urgent and i have to settle it all. Oh~ you want me so bad, don't you?" Loba teased.

Crypto got tense when he heard that. Heat came to the surface. He remained silent, kinda jealous- and suspecting there was something more than it between them. Hopefully he was wrong.

"This is attracting unwanted attention. We should go somewhere." 

"Right. Come with me." he got up then guided them inside.

"I will be going then. Have fun, boys." she waved her hand as she began to leave.

Mirage questioned, "Doesn't she mean "good luck"?"

"What is the matter anyway..." the asian muttered.

Crypto felt uneasy. His eyes wandered. Everyone here wore formal or semi-formal clothes and suits. He shouldn't be here in the first place. Especially this was a company that engaged in modeling and fashion industry.

"Hey, you know you haven't answered my question. You sure 'bout this? I mean i can take all the spotlight alone for myself." he laughed.

"... i have come this far. There is no way i'm going back."

"I thought you didn't care about stuff like this?" 

"If you don't want me so bad then i will leave." Crypto turned back- hold up

Mirage suddenly grabbed Crypto's arm, "No, of course i want you! I-i mean your comp-compa- working together with you. Yeah, don't be mistaken, geez!"

Mirage blushed especially he realized he grabbed the older man's arm. The words- how to say- it was confusing to make them into proper sentence without having ambiguous meaning, Mirage thought. The older man yanked his arm, feeling the touch around his wrist from before. Mirage didn't see it clearly- if he just being awared the blush on Crypto's earlobes. His face was also red too. 

After spending some seconds of proper thinking he turned around with a soft smile plastered on his adorable face, "I will be in your care then. _Jal butagdeulibnida."_

"You don't plan to hire a lawyer?"

"It's expensive. Also, i will carefully look into them."

"There is so much confident in you, Cryppy. Good thing this isn't my first time so you can talk to me or my lawyer if you have any question." the trickster said with proud.

"More like i will get you out of trouble if you are in your downfall."

"Hey, don't tell me you are hoping for that?!"

The older man laughed a little, "Pfft, _mullon aniji."_

When he saw Crypto laughed like that, even for merely a little and one second, he felt like something fluttered in his stomach. He felt this kind of different beat for a short period, like someone attracted to this person in unexplained way because they were so distracted by them.

Mirage began to change the topic, "Crypto... You know you can't meet the agency like that, right?"

"I know."

Then Mirage realized something odd, "Why do you even com-"

The alarm on his phone began to rang loudly. He quickly turned it off, not wanting the people inside keep staring at them. He saw it was time for him to meet the agency. He packed up and ready to go.

"I'm going to give them the best shots of mine!"

"You sure do have some, Elliott."

"It's unfor-forttu- bad that you can't come with me. But, doesn't that mean i can't introduce you?"

Crypto acknowledged how unprepared he was. He felt dumb at that moment. But, it wasn't his fault. It was Loba's fault for not explaining further. She just told him to get dress and go without giving a clue what kind of clothes he should wear. He didn't know it would be something like this. 

"Of course she knew if she explained further i wouldn't even get up from my bed." he said to himself inwardly.

Another possibilty Loba just enjoyed the fact Crypto got dragged suddenly and then got humiliated.

"Ah, _geu yeoja neun gyohwalhada."_

"What did you say?"

"No. It's nothing." 

The model placed his right palm on the table for a crutch. Other hand rested on his chin, thinking. The older man's eyes focused on wide figure above him and how he really wanted to feel those rough hands. Those rough hands yet capable to comfort his partners, Mirage no doubt had laid someone before, would feel good on the asian's skin. 

"Stop daydreaming. Whatever, perhaps when they see you for the first time they will see a potential in you."

"I wasn't daydreaming!" Crypto retorted.

Crypto got up from the seat and directly followed the younger man. They went inside a lift. When they arrived, Crypto got nervous. Mirage smiled optimiscally while Crypto... he wasn't doing good. He came with no preparation... and expectation.

Many workers there looked at the couple. They were like kind of discrepant sides. They didn't acknowledge the one who walked behind the trickster was also a legend, even the fans and non-fans frequently talked about him who joined more than a year ago. Literally a hot topic.

It should double the sensation once they saw the advertisement.

Mirage's confidence wasn't helping at all. Instead, it shrank everything including the hope for being able to be the engineer's partner for photoshoot.

"You wait here."

But, before Mirage managed to open the door, one of the agents already opened it, "Mr. Witt, if i'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, that's me."

"And you?" she asked with this dubious look on her face.

He took off his cap and lowered the mask, "Hyeon Kim. You may know me as Crypto."

She was surprised but she knew she had to behave, "Are you here for the interview? As you can see we haven't met with Mr.Witt's partner."

"Mr.Witt's partner..." both of them said to themselves, embarassed.

"He is a newbie. He follows me after." Mirage convinced her.

They knew the woman didn't mean it that way but still, it made them a little awkward. Mirage let it off and went inside. He would make Crypto to be able to make it with him. Besides, it was worth the effort to see the legend who always called him "old man" in suits and styles, camera shot him in great angle and spotlight showered upon him.

Crypto waited outside the office. He didn't hope much, really.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you- hah, hah- here! I told you-huft, to wait there!" Mirage was exhausted, running from floor above to here.

His legs became weak and were trembling so he sat on the ground. He had been looking outside for the other legend in every inch of the corner of the building. He spotted him in a deserted area where people rarely visited there. He saw the man was sitting near vending machine and that made him pissed. Crypto only watched the man dying inside.

"I don't have to get interviewed so what is the problem?"

"The problem is, give that to me-" Mirage snatched a drink from him which he had bought before and shamelessly took a big sip of it.

"Hey!"

"Ah, that feels good! Anyway the problem is they asked me to let you inside but i got bamboozled! You weren't there!"

Crypto felt bitter as he knew his orange juice merely less than half, "I see."

"I was looking for you!"

Crypto sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, as you should." he whined as he fixed his tie.

".... Elliott, i don't think i'm fit for the role."

The brown haired man got baffled, "Why?"

"I'm not into this kind of thing. I only do it if i'm being told to like when the first time i arrived in game as new legend."

Mirage knelt in front and his hands were steady on the nervous man's shoulders, "I know you are nervous and scared but this man right here can teach you how to become a proper one. He is here to guide you. I know you can do it."

His pupils got wider a little but then they came back to normal, he couldn't help but snorted, "Since when you become wise?"

"Does that even matter to you?"

Both of them fell into silence then things changed quickly. They laughed in rhyme.

"Actually, yes. Thanks for convicing me. That helped me."

Mirage got up and offering a hand to help Crypto standing, "I don't hate being side by side with you actually."

"You sometimes makes me upset but it's not like i hate you at all." Mirage told him before they both entered the room.

"I feel the same." Crypto agreed.

And by that, things and session happened there. Besides discussing about one-time contract job between the agency and trickster himself, Mirage tried to convice the agency to give Crypto a chance. Crypto didn't stand still or remained silent, he gave the best of him. It was sudden but wasn't the first time to talk and come first in businesses for a bargain. As an adult, this wasn't something unfamiliar. Only the purpose was different, not like usually he came after.

In the end they gave him an opportunity. Still, he hadn't got accepted by the job because he hadn't gave them his portfolio and all so they gave him a week to make one. He read the contract and he was fine with it. Just a portfolio then signed it later.

"Show me the goods, Crypto~."

"What goods?"

"You know, that charming side of you. You hide them well."

"I'm not hiding them."

"You are captiva-cati- captivating! You know?"

Crypto stopped walking, "... Since when we praise each other?"

Mirage only shrugged, "I don't know. It comes naturally, am i correct?"

"Ya."

"Well, in modeling, it's natural. You think i will taunt you? No, right! Besides in all honesty, i admit you are attractive, Hyeon."

When the trickster called him by his (fake) name, it flattered him. He hoped he would call him by real name though. But, given by the situation he was put it in that would put him into risk. The consequence would be more than he ever anticipated and he definitely hated that.


	4. Chapter 4

Crypto let out a huft. He had a week to settle everything. But, that wasn't a whole worth free time of week to only prepare for such thing. The man had work to do. Time management was a key. He had to do everything like practicing with styles, as to look good in front of camera.

"You always look good. What's the problem?"

Mirage nudged him in the elbow, grinning like an idiot but he was charming and that charm affected the man besides him who worked with his computer in foolish way. Crypto frowned and hated the fact of it, a tint of red could be seen on his cheeks.

"Almost everyday the cameras film us in the match."

"I'm not used to pose purposely for strangers."

"Think about it, the pose for your banner is lame. Can we change that?"

Crypto flinched, even though he admitted being upset for something like that was ridiculous, "I don't need your comment."

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean harm. It's just- no, that pose suits you? Yeah, that's enough." Mirage thought as his hands sustained his chin.

"You are very fast when it comes to change a mind."

"Weren't you like that two days ago?" 

The hacker didn't reply back. Not long after there was an announcement for an upcoming match. All the legends were getting ready. He shutted down the computer. Mirage got up. He smiled and gave two slaps on one of Crypto's shoulders as affirmation.

"I will see you after match."

"You will do a modeling for a parfurm ad?! Loollll!" Octane cracked and laughed.

He fled to another direction and also to grab more loot and ammos. He ran very very fast so Lifeline wouldn't chase after his butt. Lifeline sometimes wondered why she befriended with the daredevil.

"Tavi, yuh loud as shit! I'm sorry, Hyeon, he is a dumbass."

" _Gwaenchanha."_ he spoke softly.

Lifeline didn't know what it meant, "I will take that as a yes."

"It means i'm fine not agreeing that he is an idiot."

"Ya on my side, right?"

"Not like mine, though." the informant chuckled.

"What?" Lifeline pointed.

Crypto realized that he blurted it out suddenly, "No! Just forget it."

Lifeline didn't ask further. She smiled, knowing something happened to him and she was interested to know more. One thing that gained her attention now was...

 _"Yuh an Elliott will duh ah photoshoot together? Not Loba_?"

"Um, ya, she said she had things to do and busy so i replaced her role."

Octane passed the two when Crypto and Mirage chatting together in the dropship. Knowing he was teamed up with the stoic, he bragged about the topic. Now Lifeline knew about it too. Crypto became embarassed and condemned himself to be so reckless in public for talking about his other one-time job.

They went upstairs. There were two supply bins that hadn't been looted. Of course the two raised their awareness since their backs were exposed, in case there was an enemy squad somewhere. Octane was spotted to be inside one of a bulding behing them, running senselessly.

"Pose for me, _Amigo_!"

"What?!" Crypto had a short heart attack because Octane was suddenly behind him.

Octane used his jump pad to get there. Crypto didn't pay attention for a while because he was busy changing the weapons' ammos. Octane didn't have his phone with him but he pretended to have a camera. He took a step back and played with the other legend for a while. Lifeline sighed and only minded her own business.

"I will be the cameraman and you will be the model."

"I'm not playing your game."

"You ain't fun!"

Suddenly there was a grenade thermite thrown to their direction. They spread out and pulled out their guns. 

"Over here!" Lifeline shouted, giving them an instruction to go down.

Once they were inside the building, Crypto went drone mode. His drone detected three people from a building where Octane was before. He also saw a trap placed.

"They are inside the building where Octane looted before!" 

He logged off. The three began to run to a building beside the enemies' one. They would ambush them from there. But, that plan was cancelled quickly. The enemies were waiting for them outside. Caustic had set a trap for them behind that building's every doors. They stepped back once the gas hit them.

 _"Odio esto_! I hate it everytime Caustic's gas hit me!" Octane whined.

Lifeline spotted the enemies came from right direction. They started shooting. Caustic was indeed could see his surrounding clearly but he didn't realize someone came from behind to knock him down. Crypto showed up after hiding under a desk and shot the older man. Caustic lost the battle. Gibraltar was facing Octane while Loba was facing Lifeline.

Octane pushed and went inside Gibraltar's shield. He threw a thermite grenade and out from the shield. It weakened him. The daredevil hid to charge his shield. Crypto helped Lifeline and then Loba got knocked down. Last one was Gibraltar who still recharging his shield. Octane got the kill so each one of them had a kill. It was a good start for a squad who was sloopy earlier.

"Good job everyone!" she cheered as she pulled out D.O.C. to heal themselves.

"You look tired."

"Yeah."

"I wanted to discuss about our other jobs but i see you are very drained." Mirage added, a concern look on his face.

Octane appeared. He gave the informant water to drink. Crypto thanked him.

"Ops, sorry, didn't know you were here." Octane apologized.

Mirage nodded, "It's okay. I just got here."

"Good luck for you two, huh." Octane giggled, waving his right hand and left them alone.

"What is he talking about? Don't tell me-"

"Yeah, he knows. Ajay too, because you brought the topic before match began.

Mirage pouted, "That's your fault too for talking with me!"

Crypto was in awe, didn't realize that made him laughed delicately, "That's our fault for talking about it."

Mirage became softer when he saw him laughing. They stayed longer for a while. Apparently the two men enjoyed each other's companion. They decided to hang together after this at Mirage's place.

**Author's Note:**

> God, another Cryptage fanfic i made. I know i haven't finished hanahaki disease one but another idea popped up so lmao *wishing myself to finish these two this week* and i didn't realize it will be long i guess


End file.
